


We live in a society

by ScriptGenius12



Category: Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptGenius12/pseuds/ScriptGenius12
Summary: Frank Castle saves the world some tax dollars.





	We live in a society

The justice system let rapists like Cameron Devlin out one time too many. 

Beaten with a baseball bat? You blacked out ma'am, your testimony isn't credible.

Phillip Garrido was given a fifty year sentence for rape. He only served 11 years and was allowed to get married in prison. He then kidnapped an 11 year old girl named Jaycee Dugard and raped her and held her for eighteen years. 

Jeffrey Epstein and Harvey Weinstein used their money to get away with rape for years.

Incompetence, greed, and sheer indifference have allowed monsters freedom. They didn't deserve safety in a padded cell away from general populations where the only threat was boredom. They deserved to suffer just like their victims did.

\---

Devlin kidnapped and raped a 12 year old girl right outside her parents house. The dozens of pages of detail need not be mentioned.

What should be mentioned is how he was able to get away with it.

Oh, she blacked out. She might remember wrong. Oh, the DNA evidence isn't sufficient. Oh, we have no proof he owned the weapon. 

He was out on the streets after three years, long after his crime had been forgotten. By all except one.

\---

Obese, crusty, and bearded, Devlin was confident and smug as he walked out a free man. Not even an ankle bracelet. He could kidnap another girl right then and there and even if the NYPD homed in on him like a missile, they would need probable cause and a warrant to so much as step inside a home.

Devlin knew this and was chuckling, thoughts of how he got away with it once and could get away with it again and no one would stop him-

Something sharp entered his neck. He fell, baffled, terrified, and unaware of what was happening. Two heavy feet clapped down the side walk near him. He could barely look up, but he could see the needle tipped pistol like device in his attackers hand.

The hooded man pulled the coat open, and when Devlin saw the skull, panic surged through him.

Too late. A black bag was fitted around his head, and then he knew nothing.

\---

Devlin awoke in Hell. He was strapped to a cold surface. Naked. Heavy chains held his arms, legs, and neck to the surface. He looked up and panicked- there was a mirror above him.

The executioner stepped out of the shadows. Dressed in a simple black T-shirt, he had an almost bored look on his middle-aged, Italian face. 

The look of hate in his eyes told another story. "FUCK NO PLEASE-" Devlin began to beg, completely terrified of being at another's mercy.

A bully meeting someone willing to fight back. His worst nightmare.

The killer could have gone into a monologue on exactly what he was going to do. About justice and punishment. 

Instead, he silently pulled a baseball bat from under the table. Devlin shrieked and barely had time to from a syllable before it came down on his fat, bulging belly.

**crack**

Devlin screamed in utter agony, slamming his head into the back of the table as the bat hammered onto his rotund belly. Something tore underneath it as the bat slamned into the man's chest a second time. Devlin's shrieks grew in pitch highly, almost like pigs. A third blow, and then blood splattered out of his mouth. 

The attacker calmly tossed the bat to the side. Devlin was crying in pain, snot and blood coming out of his face. Something brown trickled down below-

the rapist was clearly in tons of pain. Pain that he had never had the chance to prepare himself for in solitary.

The attacker then pulled out a needle. He jammed it into the bruising, bleeding flesh on Devlin's belly. Devlin himself let out a moan of pain even as a strange numbness began to settle in him.

He still felt every bit of pain and displeasure from the bruising and damage in his chest. The attacker pulled out more needle's, injecting them into various places. Devlin felt much discomfort. 

"Adrenaline. I want you to feel the entire thing." The man calmly said. He then pulled a gleaming blade from his side. A nine inch serrated knife. 

"You are going to see every thing I do to you." Plunging the blade under the man's right eyelid, he pulled up. More thrashing ensued, the rapist screaming in more and more pain. The next eyelid slid off like a charm. He could not avert his gaze.

The man set the knife on a device to the side. He then pulled out a drill. 

"You will know what it's like-" Sliding it between Devlin's legs, he shoved it forward and was awarded with a squeal from Devlin.

"To be raped." 

Devlin screamed. 

\---

The torturer pulled the drill out within seconds. He hadn't bothered to turn it on, but the screams Devlin unleashed as blood trickled from below his waist were just what he was trying to achieve. Tears freely fell from the rapists eyes. "I'm sorry, I won't ever do it again-" A gloved fist slammed into the side of his jaw. Devlin gagged and half screamed, a tooth falling out as something broke.

"I can name dozens who said that and went on to ruin more lives after they were released. " A Pause.

"I hate you even more now." A hammer was drawn, then raised back over Devlin's waist. The man's eyes widened. "NO-"

  
"I'm taking your weapons away." The hammer slammed down.

A crunch. Devlin screamed hard enough to rattle nearby glass.

The hammer came down once more.

Another crunch. 

Both of them had been smashed. Devlin's pain went up even more, the man beginning to foam at the mouth. The drugs were the only reason that he wasn't dead yet. 

Fury's old CIA cache had wonders in it.

He grabbed something short, hairy, and vile. It was a weapon for destroying innocence. 

It was time to dismantle it for good. Darby began to sob even louder. "NO NO NOT THAT-"

He grabbed the knife from the device. Smoke was coming off the surface. 

He brought it down on the disgusting thing in his hands.

snip

The heated knife cut through the flesh like butter. Devlin wriggled in the chains as hard as he could, screaming hard enough to bleed his vocal cords. Vomit and something else freely fell out.

The man punishing him for his sins held up the bloody, hairy thing and tossed it to the table, making sure he could see it. 

"you took it away you took it away you took it away" Devlin moaned, horror and disbelief in his voice. 

The abductor stared at the bleeding man and reached beneath the table.

In his left was a blowtorch. In his right was a pair of heated pliers.

He stared down at Devlin, seeing the complete terror in his eyes and the pathetic, worthless thing he truly was.

"Now, I'm going to use both of these on your face. When I'm done, you will see how exactly what you are on the inside."

Devlin shook his head from side to side in desperation as the blowtorch moved closer. 

Frank Castle, former marine and father glared down in at Devlin's ruined body.

"This is for Lisa Page, you fucking animal."

By the time he was done, it took two hours for Devlin to perish.

He was in complete and utter agony for every moment of it. 

\---

The officers found his what was left of his body in a dump outside. 

Punished. 

Something the system failed to do, and will continue to do for a long time.

Frank Castle would be there to follow those it failed very closely.

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on my outrage to rapist assholes like Mike Devlin, Epstein, and Phillip Garrido. World would be a better place if those guys were never born.


End file.
